deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thalassa
"Nothing is more stimulating than slowly rending someone's soul." Thalassa is a 5-star Mortii Creature acquired through the Remove Seal function. He is very commonly found in early decks due to his availability upon arriving at the 5th Quest Map, Tundramados ,and his overwhelmingly powerful impact on low level decks. His skill set revolves around Support, but Thalassa can deal decent damage against Faen decks. Once you get Thalassa, it is highly recommended that you level him up immediately so that he can begin using his Recycle skill. Although Thalassa's skill set is somewhat specialized and his base stats are not impressive for a 5-star creature, his Recycle 1 skill is extremely useful for many deck types and his overall power is extremely high for an early game player. In mid and late game it is not always uncommon for players to meld Thalassa's Recycle skill onto a different card. It is recommended that you hold onto this card. Acquiring Thalassa Thalassa is acquired only through the Seals tool, by sacrificing the follow 5 level 0 Creatures: *Dark Assassin (Exploration @ Dungeon 3-3, 3-6, 3-8, 3-9) *Zombie King (Exploration @ Dungeon 2-2, 2-4, 2-6) *Fire Lizard (Exploration @ Dungeon 4-3, 4-6) *Night Terror (Exploration @ Dungeon 5-1, 5-4, 5-7) *Troll Mage (Exploration @ Dungeon 4-8, 4-9) Because of the relative ease of acquiring these 5 creatures through Exploration of worlds 4 and 5, Thalassa is often one of the first 5-star creatures every player acquires. It is an extremely good use of Energy to collect the shards for these 5 Creatures and then to immediately use them to Unseal Thalassa. Although he is by no means overpowered for a 5-star creature, his Recycle ability is invaluable at this level and his Death March ability makes him a solid addition to any Mortii team. Unsealing multiple Thalassas is possible, however after the first Seal which requires only 1 of each creature, the second Unsealing requires 12 of each Creature. The third requires 24 of each creature, the forth requires 48 and the fifth 90. It is not been verified how many of each creature is required for the 6th Unsealing. Skills * Bane 6 ** Increase ATK by 90% against Faen * Death March 7 (Lv 5) ** Increase the ATK of your other Mortii Creatures by 175 * Recycle 1 (Lv 10) ** Returns 1 Creature from your graveyard to your deck Pictures M-Thalassa.jpg Thalassa backdrop.png Power Chart Strategies and Tactics Thalassa is a fine example of Faction-Specific Battle in Deck Heroes. He is a Mortii Creature and thus, with his Bane 6, is incredibly powerful against Faen decks. He also posses the raw stats and Death March, making him survive one the more prolong Battles. However, he is more useful when summoned in battle away from danger of death to fully benefit from his 2 supportive skills Also his 6 round delay timer is long and cannot be summoned into battle as quick as other creatures. A tip while using Thalassa in a Deck battle would be to place him opposing to the strongest opponent , for Thalassa;s Recycle Ability will come in handy in repeatedly taking the upper hand in midst battle. The Recycle ability allows him to revive one creature from your graveyard every round, this gives him the capability of reviving multiple defeated creatures and proves very useful in mid-battle and late-battle where he can revive more of your dead creatures.Place him to the furthest right to improve his livability and protect him with defensive boosts and healing because the longer he lives, the more he recycles. In late game however, he does not posses the survivability (Frost Armor or Immunity) to Recycle that Often. Instead, a player should put recycle OFF Thalassa when they have the chance by Evolve and Meld the skill onto a different creature. It is highly discouraged to meld an ability onto Thalassa itself. Common Recycle Carriers are: * Horned Beast * Dullahan * Light Brave * Harbinger * Swordmaster 5 Stars are excluded because they can learn Revive from Great Mystic instead, which is a way more better version of Recycle. Beware. If Thalassa is Immobilized by any means, his Recycle skill will NOT trigger, rendering him pretty much useless. This is why you should only play Thalassa if there is a creature in your graveyard to recycle, ensuring at least one use of the ability. This is also why melding away Recycle to Horned Beast is much preferred, as it is less likely to get locked down, due to its Immunity. High-Level Players should Switch to Great Mystic or Hippolyta when they have the chance. Category:5-star Creatures Category:Mortii Creatures Category:Recommanded Category:Cost 14 Category:Delay Timer 6 Category:Remove Seal Creatures Category:Frost Armor Carrier